


Cutlery? Nah just spoons.

by Vander38



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vander38/pseuds/Vander38
Summary: Cadash has never really been in a relationship before, now she gets to learn about spoons.
Relationships: Female Cadash/Sera (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor/Sera (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 8





	Cutlery? Nah just spoons.

I don’t know how I feel, I don’t know why I feel like this.

I just don’t understand it.

I should be scared, vulnerable, completely exposed. Lying here naked, with another person here. In my bedroom. With the door locked.

Normally I sleep lightly, ears straining, a hand on my weapon. But not tonight. Tonight she is here.

Sera. Partner? Friend? Lover? I don’t know what we are, I don’t know what I want to be.

Not long ago I knew, or thought I did. In the heat of the moment, gentle touches, soft moans, giggles and screams.

Now though as she lies there, eyes closed, panting like a sprinter, her smile wide.

I don’t know. I should feel scared but I don’t, not with her. I should feel vulnerable but I don’t, not with her. Maybe I don’t mind being exposed to her.

Is this trust?  
I don’t know, never really trusted anybody before.

I flinch as she strokes my shoulder, she says nothing but withdraws her hand anyway.

“Hey you.” She says softly. I look over at her, smiling mouth and soft grey eyes under her short, messed up hair.

“Hey.” I say back.

“You okay?” She asks, frowning slightly.

“Not sure I guess.” I reply honestly.

“First?” She asks and I nod.

She smirks but says nothing.

“I trust you.” I blurt out then blush fiercely.

She giggles. “Wow.” She says softly.

“What?” I snap, slightly defensively, then feel that uneasy punch of regret.

“It’s just, never expected you to say it out loud.” She says, still smiling.

“Yeah well.” I scratch the back of my neck and fall silent. It’s easier to say nothing sometimes.

“So we’re good?” She asks and even I, as emotionally dense as I am, can just about sense the meaning behind the words.

“I hope so.” I say and she smiles as she draws closer to hold me, a silent question on her face and my nod, then she wraps her long arms around me.  
She’s warm and comforting and gentle as she strokes my back.

“Do you wanna be big spoon?” She asks suddenly.

Cutlery?  
I mean what?

“What?” I ask.

“Spooning, do you wanna be the big spoon.” She says in that way she has, of thin patience.

“I don’t know what that is, Sera.” I say.

“It’s cuddling yeah? One behind the other, facing the same way, like spoons.” She explains quickly.

“And I can be the bigger spoon?” I say slowly.

“If you like.” She says brightly.

I guess that I look blank as she rolls her eyes.

“Lie down and turn around and I’ll show you.” She says.

I do so reluctantly.

“Now you are the little spoon.” She says as she lies behind me.

“And I am the big spoon.” She adds as she wraps her arms around me from behind.

It’s weird, it should be unsafe. She’s grabbing me from behind. I can’t move much.

Yet.  
And yet.

I still trust her.  
Still feel safe in her arms. Safer than I’ve ever felt.

“Sera.” I say softly.

“Yes Buckles?” Her breath warm on the back of my head.

“I really do trust you.” I say.

“I trust you too Buckles.” She says in a slightly sleepy way.  
She places a gentle kiss on the back of my head and then silence apart from her gentle breathing.

I slowly drift off to a comfortable sleep in her arms.

Dawn brings a gentle golden light through the windows, bathing the bed in its warmth.  
I don’t lie in. Not normally. I like to be active, practical, pragmatic, moving.

This morning I just lie here. It feels unusual, never had the chance or thought of lying in before.

And well.

Sera still has her arms wrapped around me.

I don’t want to wake her.

Would be cruel after she has been so good with me.

Like punching a puppy right in the face.

Just wrong.

She wriggles behind me as she stirs, her nose in my hair as she breathes deep.

“Awake?” She mutters sleepily.

“Yeah, you?” I reply, reaching back to stroke her.

“You’re so hot.” She murmurs.

“Flatterer.” I reply, smiling despite myself.

“I mean it, all toasty warm.” She says, cuddling closer.

I let her cuddle for a moment longer then reach back and stroke her.

“Should we get up?” I ask and she shrugs then yawns.

“Or we could.” She trails off in a way that makes my tummy do loops.

“Tonight?” I suggest.

“Tonight.” She agrees, placing another kiss on the back of my head.

We slowly get up and as I pull a shirt on she takes the time to play with my hair.

“You’re messing up my hair.” I say lightly.

“Already done buckles, you got sex hair still.” She replies with a cheerful grin.

“Sex hair?” I ask, wondering if I actually want to know the answer.

“It’s when your hair gets all messy cos you’ve been doing it, like at the back.” She says cheekily.

“Is that why you keep your hair short?” I ask without thinking and she laughs.

“Nah just keeps it out of my eyes.” She replies casually. Then she cocks her head, “You know, you’re one of the few fighters I know that has long hair, most keep it like mine, look at Bull or Bricky.” She says thoughtfully.

“I just prefer it long is all.” I say and she smiles.

“It suits you long.” She says before pulling on her pants.

“Breakfast?” She asks.

“Yeah I’ll join you downstairs, just need to comb.” But she’s already gone down.

I comb my hair vigorously, leaving no sign anything had occurred, I feel vaguely weird about it though, she’s a good person and I trust her, why do I need to hide her?

I can’t answer that.

Not even to myself.


End file.
